Klaus had heard that Elena had died & he calls the Salvatore's
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Klaus calls the Salvatore's after he finds out about what happened to Elena. ( This fanfic is set during the time jump that takes place at the end of 6x22). Rated M For swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals nor do I own the The Vampire Diaries. Nor do I own the characters, settings, or anything else from either show. I'm just borrowing them. I do not make any profit from writing this fanfic.

It's been two weeks since Kai Parker put Elena under a sleeping curse and linked her and Bonnie's life force together. Klaus found out about Elena's "condition" only a few days later. He wanted to call her friends and tell them how sorry he was about what happened to her. Tell them how maybe he could have helped. But he knew how they would react to him calling. They would say that he didn't care about Elena or cared that if she lived or died or not. They would say that he didn't care about anyone or anything but himself. But that's not true. Not at all. He does care, maybe too much. Maybe that's why he doesn't get attached to other people very often. He loves his daughter Hope. He loves his sister Rebekah, his brother Elijah, and his long lost sister Freya. And he loves Hayley,Hope's mother. He also still loves Caroline. But he still has to call Elena's family and apologize for what he has done in the past. And also offer his condolences to them about Elena's current "condition". He takes his LG Leon cell phone out of his back pocket, he scrolls down his contact list. He continues to scroll down his contact list until he finds the number that he wants to dial. It's Damon Salvatore's number. He dials the number. After about five rings, Damon finally answers the phone. In a wary tone, he says "Klaus you better have a really good fucking reason for calling me". "I do", Klaus replies. Damon replies with, "Well what is it? I don't have all day". "I'm sorry", he says. "What? What are you sorry about"? Damon asks. Then Klaus replies with "Elena". "I'm sorry about what happened to Elena. If there's anything that I could have done to help. I would have."


	2. Chapter 2

Damon can't believe what he's hearing. Klaus apologlizing? Really? That would be a cold day in hell. Maybe hell did freeze over. Damon finally realizes that Klaus isn't as a bad a guy as he used to be. Damon remembers that Klaus has a daugther now. "Klaus. Thanks for calling. Maybe you could have had that super witch of yours help." "Yeah, maybe" Klaus replies. "What do mean you maybe?" Damon asks. Klaus tells Damon about the harvest ritual and what happened to Davina during it. "I'm sorry Klaus. You really have changed. You're one of us now." Damon says. "One of what?" Klaus asks Damon confused. "A good guy", Damon says. "I guess I am. Klaus replies. "Well I have to go, Klaus but thanks for calling. Talk to you later." Klaus replies with, "Ok Damon, your welcome". "Bye Damon", Klaus says. "Bye Klaus", Damon says. After both men say their goodbyes, Klaus hangs up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus being satisfied with the conversation that he had with Damon, the thought occurs to him that he might give Stefan a call. A week has passed since Klaus has called Damon and since then, he has decided to call Stefan to offer his condolences. Currently Klaus is in his bedroom that is on the top floor of his compound that is located in the French Quarter of New Orleans, aka the "Vampire Quarter" of New Orleans. He looks to his left where his cell phone lays turned off on his bedside table. He turned his cell phone off earlier in the day so that he could have some piece and quite for a little while. He reaches his left hand towards his bedside table so that he could he pick his cell up. He picks his cell phone up and he pushes the on button that is on the right side of the cell phone. He waits patiently for the home screen to come on. When it does, he slides his phone his finger across the phone's touch screen to unlock. He scrolls down the contact list until he finds the cell phone number that he wants to dial. He finally finds the number in his contact list that he was looking for. It's Stefan's cell phone number. He dials it. And it rings four times before it's answered. "Hello?", Stefan asks, being very about talking to his old friend Klaus.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Stefan", Klaus says with a smirk. "Klaus", Stefan says with a hint loathing laced in his voice. "What the hell do you want"? "I want to apologize for everything that I've ever done to you, Elena, and the rest of your friends", Klaus replies. Stefan just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?" Stefan asks again shocked by what he was hearing. "Yes, Klaus says. Stefan I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you and your friends. I really am." "Ok", Stefan says uncertain if Klaus's words are true or not. Klaus then says, "I also offer my condolences for Elena". Stefan cannot believe what he's hearing. Klaus apologizing? The guy who terrorized Elena, Elena's friends and family for the past few years. Even going so far as killing Elena's Aunt Jenna in the blood ritual and then draining Elena dry because he wanted to be able to access his werewolf side and then he would be able to make more hybrids like himself, not to mention all the other terrible things Klaus has done countless other people. But Klaus has also done a lot of good things as well. "Klaus, Stefan says, I forgive you. For everything that you have ever done to me or my friends and family. You have done more than enough good to outnumber the evil". 


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting down in his office chair, Klaus is surprised. He didn't think for a minute that he would be forgiven. When he finally gets voice back he says "Thank you Stefan. That means a lot to me. More than you will ever know". "Your welcome", Stefan replies. They talk for a few minutes. "Goodbye old friend", Klaus says. "Goodbye Klaus", Stefan replies. They hang up their cell phones at the same time. Klaus gets up out of his office chair and then he walks out of his bedroom feeling for once in the one thousand years that he has lived, as fulfilled as he will ever be.


End file.
